


Healing Touch

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: After Tenko fractures her wrist, Kaede recommends a certain nurse to help her get checked out.





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pastango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/gifts).



> A little birdy told me you liked Tenko/Mikan hehe and I've never written for a crack/rare pair so this was a new fun thing to try out.
> 
> Also Happy Birthday Abby, I hope it's a good one

 

Tenko wasn’t usually one for sustaining injuries, especially in aikido matches. Her agility was what made her a fierce opponent. Swift on her feet, most of the time she could dodge anything her foe threw at her. Until she had an unfortunate practice match with the fabled Sakura Ogami which ended in a loss on Tenko’s part and a fractured left wrist.

 

After a comment on how Himiko’s magic could heal her, Kaede ended up slipping Tenko the business card of a close friend of hers who was studying the medical field. Attending college and working part time as a nurse, she was apparently very dedicated to her work and was as “good of a doctor as you can get.”

 

Tenko was a bit reluctant to admit the injury but for both Kaede and Himiko’s sake, she told herself that she would go. She knew already the nurse would advise her to take a break from aikido, which was a _another_ loss in her eyes, but it wouldn’t be so bad if she got the occasional visit from her friends. Aikido was taking up a little too much of her time lately.

 

As Tenko slipped inside the waiting room of the small doctor’s office, she noticed immediately that not many people were there. A sniffling kid who seemed close to passing out with how pale he looked, sitting beside his mother and an old man probably waiting for yearly checkups. She called ahead of time, just to potentially avoid wasting time at the front desk and behind a line of people waiting to get checked out but now it was a bit embarrassing how through she was with setting up an appointment.

 

The sniffling kid went in first, thankfully. Tenko worried he would’ve been one of the last patients to be called in. She sat in the chair, tapping at the floor with her foot. Using her right hand she sent a quick text to Himiko, mentioning her appointment today though Himiko responded saying she could’ve healed her for free and that it “wouldn’t have taken much MP.”

 

“Tenko Chabashira?” There was a high pitched squeak coming from the door leading into the check up room. Tenko stood up quickly and followed the voice into the other room, leaving behind the old man in the waiting room. The squeak came from, who Tenko assumed, was the nurse Kaede recommended. According to her business card, her name was Mikan Tsumiki and she had been studying the medical industry since her late high school years. She was apparently working as a nurse under a Japan-famous doctor and was declared a near genius in her field.

 

Although Tenko didn’t see her face immediately, she took notice of her general appearance. Mikan was just about her height and had dark purple hair extending down to her waist. She was wearing a nurse’s coat, a stethoscope around her neck and a small pair of modest black heels. Her movements were somewhat awkward and lacked the confidence Tenko usually saw with her doctors. Eyes wary a bit, Tenko continued to follow her.

 

“Kaede actually gave me your card. She recommended you.”

 

Mikan turned her head and her eyes lit up, “s-she did!?”

 

Tenko couldn’t help but wonder why Mikan was surprised Kaede recommended her. Kaede had nothing but praise for Mikan, that she supposedly wrapped up and treated a sprained finger and a small cut that needing stitching so gently that it was nearly unnoticeable. And although Tenko was no doctor, she could see the careful precision in Mikan’s work.

 

Mikan led Tenko into a small room near the back of the office, one room down from where the sniffling boy was, and she sat at the examination bed, swinging her feet. Mikan went to the computer near the corner of the room and began clicking around on somethings. Once she was finished, Mikan grabbed the stethoscope from her neck, placed the tips in her ear and pressed the diaphragm to Tenko’s chest.

 

“Breathe in, please.”

 

Tenko inhaled, held it for a few seconds and exhaled after she saw Mikan nod for her to do it. The diaphragm moved down a bit and Tenko repeated the action.

 

“You m-mentioned Kaede, are you two f-friends?” Mikan’s voice was shaken but her movements remained perfect as the metal piece of the stethoscope moved to Tenko’s back.

 

“We met in high school, we’ve been pretty close friends for a while now.”

 

“So you’re a college student l-like me. They usually don’t allow student nurses to perform checkups and administer prescriptions but I’m a special case.” Mikan stepped away from Tenko to grab the otoscope from her drawer, “I’m actually studying under a famous doctor so I have a few special privileges. N-not that I’m bragging or anything! I honestly don’t think I d-deserve them.”

 

“You must be really good enough to attract a famous doctor. And Kaede sang nothing but praise when she talked about you. I can tell you’re going to treat me well!” Tenko attempted to reassure her with a smile but that only seemed to make Mikan more flustered.

 

It was honestly, kind of cute.

 

The otoscope lit a small light in Tenko’s eyes and she followed it. Next was checking her ears, her blood pressure, her reflexes and it all ended with a quick height and weight check. By the time Mikan began looking through Tenko’s medical records it was finally time to bring up the reason why she was actually there.

 

“In all honesty, a hospital would be better suited for this injury. When did you break it?”

 

“Not too long ago. I’m training in aikido so I ended up breaking it during a practice match. I haven’t had time until today to get it checked out.”

 

Mikan reached for Tenko’s left hand and felt the skin softly with her fingers, the tips of her fingers treading lightly as to not cause any pain to Tenko. At that, Tenko smiled to herself sheepishly and her face suddenly felt warm. The skin was bruised and slightly jutted but by a simple glance and a quick feeling of the area Mikan knew it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. A cast for a weeks would be enough, thankfully.

 

“Is it bad?” Tenko murmured and Mikan shot up, shaking her head quickly. She stepped away and bowed stiffly, apologizing with the small squeak in her voice.

 

“N-no! Not at all! You were lucky! A cast for a few weeks and it’ll be as good as new!”

 

“You’re a life saver, Ms. Tsumiki!” Tenko smiled and Mikan’s arms went behind her back as she looked down to her feet.

 

“M-Mikan, we’re both c-college students. I-I think it’s fine if you call me by my first name…”

 

Mikan turned away and wobbled slightly out of the room. It took her a little bit to come back, holding a small roll of what looked like cotton bandages. She silently pulled her chair up to Tenko and sat down beside her, taking Tenko’s injured hand and slowly beginning to wrap it. The bandages were in layers of four and thankfully they weren’t too tight.

 

Tenko couldn’t help feeling at least a bit embarrassed. Mikan was humming quietly to herself as she did her work, eyes shining with confidence. Once she was focused on healing a patient, it seemed her shy, stuttering demeanor disappeared. Her touches were soft, her humming was gentle in Tenko’s ear. She closed her eyes just to listen to her and her body relaxed in turn.

 

After what seemed like a peaceful while, Mikan spoke up.

 

“T-Tenko? A-Am I allowed to call you that? Ms. Chabashira?”

 

Tenko opened her eyes and eyed the new cast on her left hand. It was a bit bulky and definitely a little heavy but Mikan made sure to help slip on a sling for her. Mikan’s eyes were looking down at the floor and her lips attempted to quiver into a smile.

 

“Huh? Oh! Yes, you can! Thank you, Mikan!” Tenko outstretched her right hand and Mikan blinked at it for a second. She scrambled to straighten herself and took Tenko’s hand shakily.

 

“Kaede’s recommendation was right on the money!”

**Author's Note:**

> Since when was I know for having good endings for one-shots??
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
